My Soul Mate
by wendy1969
Summary: Alice encourages Bella to go to her true soul mate and confront him on it. N/Canon. OOC. Just a short one shot, one of the older ones


**DISCLAIMER: All characters and properties settings and places, etc, are the sole ownership of their author/s, or owner/s. I am in no way affiliated with the Twilight franchise or SUMMIT Entertainment, or even Stephanie Meyer.**

**COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT: There in no way is any deliberate infringement of copyright intended on my part in any way what so ever**

**PLAGIARISM is never going to be tolerated: The storyline/plot if existing is mine, unless it is from the books/movies/TV show. That is for the respective owners/authors. No copyright or reproducing of this will be tolerated unless strictly permitted by the writer, which is me.**

**Rated: NC-17**

**Categories: Twilight, Alternate Universe**

**Main Pairing: Bella/ **

**Language: English**

**.**

**MY SOUL MATE**

"**It won't hurt Bella, trust me, please." **Then she said gently "You are his, I have seen it and so have you as you read it through my mind, although your mind reading I like because you can control it. So let me do your hair, please. He will like it, I won't do anything too fancy, you will like it." Bella knew she wanted to do it as its Bella's twentieth birthday and although she is not innocent, she is innocent enough to know nothing on giving pleasure to any man, let alone her soul mate.

She can't help that she was raped and beaten as a human. If Jacob hadn't been so jealous, then this would never have happened. But in a sick sort of way she was happy it did, she can stay with her family now. And the bonus is that Edward didn't want her, as his actual soul mate, is one of the Denali women, thank god.

"Just hurry up Alice, since you don't get to do it too much these days. I just want to get this failed before it gets going thing over with." Bella grumbled, then Alice whipped her hair into a nice neat do. She left after hugging Bella briefly, as she stood looking in the mirror, she looked good, she must say. Alice and Jasper have been friends for some time now as she is with another who lives there with her and he gets along with all of them.

She walked to the room of the one person who, as far as Bella knew, didn't care if she were here or not. She knocked on his door. "Come in Bella. I know it is you."

She didn't like the sound of that, then Alice peeped through her bedroom door, motioning to go in. She opened the door, and slowly walked in. He looked up from his book, his breathing actually stopped, what the fuck is that about. She closed the door after her. Then she walked over and sat on the edge of his bed where he lay. "Jasper?"

"Yes Isabella?" She fumbled with the top button of her shirt, then he took her fingers in his.

"Please darlin' tell me what you need to say ….. Or ask, whatever it is. I want to finish this book."

She stood up "then you finish the damn book Jasper, forget the manners, I don't want to talk to you now." Then she stormed out, he swore aloud, and then threw the book against the shelf. He stormed out and stalked up to her room, he stopped for a brief minute. She was on her bed, good, she's sitting, he will need to apologise for that crap in his room, then he can explain why it happened.

He swung the door open, and then stopped dead in his tracks. Bella was lying on her bed, naked but for the G-string. She was dry sobbing into her hands. She hadn't realized he was there, but ….. Well ….. FUCK THIS he stalked towards the bed, picked her up and landed a, 'fireworks be damned its better than that kiss', on her lips. And she melted! He laid them both on the bed and whispered "what did you want to talk about Bella, I am listening, and sorry for earlier." He was trying hard to not look at her body, "Please baby, you need to cover up, as it is, I have trouble every day ignoring your sexy ass, sweetheart. And I don't even understand it."

She did grin then, she giggled "I know why Jasper, and it's how I felt for too long now, then Alice came to me about a vision she had of us. Now I tried and failed to tell you everything, so now I have … It's your game now. What do we do Jasper?"

He smiled "We will live a little and go with the flow, as long as it's with you I am happy. I won't let you get hurt by anyone darlin' trust me, please."

She nodded her head as she crawled down to where she could get his pants down, and then he understood what time it was, he whipped his clothes off then, he looked at her in all her glory. "Ready for heaven, sweetheart?"

She nodded, he lowered himself to her. "My little innocent, hasn't made love yet, have you, baby?"

She shook her head, he grinned. "We will together, for the rest of eternity, sound good my dear wife to be."

She slipped her arms around his neck, "yes Jazz, that suits me just fine, cowboy."

And that's where there life starts.

**The End**


End file.
